My Twilight Contest
by KaiCrazyMouth
Summary: Contest over! I will be posting up when the new chapters are up! Peace!
1. Starting the contest

**I have a contest**

**It's my own Twilight Story**

**I decided to do the story**

**I need people **

**Here what I want you entry to look like**

Name: Kai Logue

Character you want: Edward's girl: Kai Swan **(****Note you can only pick your name if you want to be Edward's girl and you can be yourself. You don't have use Swan. You can use your real name if you want.)**

Mom Character: Renee Swan **(You can use your real parents' name if you want.) (Only Edward's girl)**

Dad Character: Charlie Swan **(This is only if you pick to be Edward's girl)**

What I look like: Long wavy brown hair, Brown Eyes**, **tannish skin

**(Note You will be the age your character is. So if you want to be Jessica then you will be 17 in the story.)**

Personality: I'm a little in insane. Hyper. Feels bad for things I have not control over. I think skirts or dresses are okay.

Most likely to wear: Jeans, T-shirt, and tennis shoes **(Note you don't have to put this part)**

I want to be in this story because: I am a Twilight lover.

**I'll be updating as much as I can.**

**My updates will be who will be most likely to win, how many people have entered the contest, when the contest in done (Note I will give you a weeks notice.), or the winners of the contest. If no one enters for the twilight guys then it will the real people who play them. (No one will be Edward but Robert Pattinson)**

**_Characters_**

Main Characters

_Edward's girl (You pick the first and last name. Also the parents'.)_

**_Edward Cullen_**

**_Carlisle Cullen_**

**_Esme Cullen_**

**_Rosalie Cullen_**

**_Emmett Cullen_**

**_Alice Cullen_**

**_Jasper Cullen_**

**Classmates**

**_Tyler Crowley_**

**_Lauren Mallory_**

**_Mike Newton_**

**_Jessica Stanley_**

**_Angela Weber_**

**_Eric Yorkie_**

_**Evil Vampires**_

**_James_**

**_Victoria  
_**

**_Laurent_**

**Other**

**_Jacob Black_**

Please enter. Oh and you can have a back up plan. So if you wanted to be Edward's girl but if you didn't get the the part you will settle for Angela or something. Please Enter!!!!!!!!!

With lots of smiles, :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Kai (AKA KaiCrazyMouth)**


	2. Update 12409 8:35 PM

**Hey guys. It's me Kai. Now people have been making up there own characters and I love that. You can do that if you want or you can chose a characters. Now I will state who is most likely to win a character. Here are the people to Most likely to win. This doesn't mean they will win it just mean there most likely to. You can still enter. This is just an update.**

****

**_Characters_**

Main Characters

_Edward's girl (You pick the first and last name. Also the parents'.) *Most likely to win is XxDarky101Xx*_

**_Edward Cullen *No entries*_**

**_Carlisle Cullen *No entries*_**

**_Esme Cullen *No entries*_**

**_Rosalie Cullen *Most likely to win is Britt2011*_**

**_Emmett Cullen *No entries*_**

**_Alice Cullen *No entries*_**

**_Jasper Cullen *No entries*_**

**_New: Viridiana Cullen by Mcgirl28  
_**

Classmates

**_Tyler Crowley *No entries*_**

**_Lauren Mallory *No entries*_**

**_Mike Newton *No entries*_**

**_Jessica Stanley *No entries*_**

**_Angela Weber *No entries*_**

**_Eric Yorkie *No entries*_**

**Evil Vampires**

**_James *No entries*_**

**_Victoria *No entries*  
_**

**_Laurent *No entries*_**

Other

**_Jacob Black *No entries*_**

**Come on people enter. Tell your friends. Oh and I don't think theres going to be any werewolfs in this. Its kinda like book 1, Twilight**

If you want werewolfs in this then message me and give me reasons to put werewolfs cause I'll be happy and put the werewolfs in it

I'm very open to your ideas. To the boys. "Please. Please. Enter for the boys characters."

Warning: If no one enters Alice and Esme. New Vampirea Characters MIGHT replace them. I'm not sure if they will or not. (Vote on my poll if they do or not)

With lots of smiles. :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Kai (Aka KaiCrazyMouth)


	3. Update 12509 12:56 PM

**Waz up. It's Kai. Another update. I know. I do a ton of updates. But I probably won't get to update much. Sorry. I'm in middle school. Tons of homework. I should being doing homework right now. Oh well. It's the weekend. I have tons of time.**

****

**Main Characters**

**_Edward's girl (You pick the first and last name. Also the parents'.) *Most Likely to win: _****ErickandEdward4ever***

**_Carlisle Cullen *No entries*_**

**_Esme Cullen *No entries*_**

**_Rosalie Cullen *Most likely to win _**Britt2011*

**_Emmett Cullen *No entries*_**

**_Alice Cullen *Most likely to win _**punkyprincess21*

**_Jasper Cullen *No entries*_**

**_New: _**Viridiana Cullen by Mcgirl28 *No one can enter in this one. The creator is the person*

Classmates

**_Tyler Crowley *No entries*_**

**_Lauren Mallory *No entries*_**

**_Mike Newton *No entries*_**

**_Jessica Stanley *No entries*_**

**_Angela Weber *most likely to win _**zhorla*

**_Eric Yorkie *No entries*_**

**_New: Libby Hart by breakingdawn7295 *No one can enter in this one. The creator is the person*_**

**Evil Vampires**

**_James *No entries*_**

**_Victoria *No entries*_**

**_Laurent*No entries*_**

**_New: _**Adela Greenbaum by . **_*No one can enter in this one. The creator is the person*_**

**Other**

**_Jacob Black *No entries*_**

**_ The most likely was harder this time. It took forever to see who would most likely. I loved all you entries. _**

**_With lots of Smiles, :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_**

**_Kai (Aka KaiCrazyMouth)_**


	4. Update 4309 10:05 PM

Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I don't know why but I wasn't into updating. But then some of your entries told me to get your lazy butt and update. All I know is there is going to be a new side Twilight. My name for the book so far is going to be Midnight. I wish I could each and one of you winners. It was hard to do some of these. Sorry to all the people who I did not pick. **But don't forget this contest isn't over yet. ** I'm excited about starting the story. There is going to be parts that aren't all about Edward's girl and Edward. There are going to be parts with the wolves. It's going to be fun. I'm thinking ending this contest two updates from now. That mean two updates of the contest and the third will be the last. Don't be sad. After this contest I'm going to write Midnight. Then I'll post my next contest on New Moon up. So far I have no clue. What I'm going to do with the idea of New moon. Well we're not there yet. These are the ones are **most likely **to win.

**Main Characters**

_Edward's girl (Marvel Maidien)_

_Carlisle Cullen (No entries)_

_Esme Cullen (A. Hoenie39)_

_Rosalie Cullen (Britt2011)_

_Emmett Cullen (No entries)_

_Alice Cullen (Kimbi94)_

_Jasper Cullen (No entries)_

_New: _Viridiana Cullen by Mcgirl28 (taken by Mcgirl28)

New: Jayla Hailey Cullen by JaylaHaileyCullen (taken by JaylaHaileyCullen)

**Classmates**

_Tyler Crowley (No entries)_

_Lauren Mallory (No entries)_

_Mike Newton (No entries)_

_Jessica Stanley (No entries)_

_Angela Weber (zhorla)_

_Eric Yorkie (No entries)_

_New: Libby Hart by breakingdawn7295 (taken by breakingdawn7295)_

**Evil Vampires**

_James (No entries)_

_Victoria (own-girl-own-world)_

_Laurent (No entries)_

**Wolves**

_Jacob Black (Wolf Babies)_

_Leah Clearwater (Capt. Butch Flower)_

_New: Autumn Black (Taken by .)_

_ New: Lily Quileute by lizz. (Taken by liz.)_

I know I'm surprised that any boy got entered in the contest. Thank you Wolf Babies for entering in the first boy so far. (I really doubt that anyone else will enter in any boy. Please prove me wrong.)

With lots of Smiles, :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Kai (Aka KaiCrazyMouth)


	5. Update 41609 2:30 PM

Hey guys. It's the second to last update. I loved all your entries and wanted to make you all winners but I can't. I'm sorry. For all of your guys who didn't get the most likely to win. Nothing real changed from the last time but I had a hard time with Rosalie cause there were two really ones and I couldn't decided which one. They were both neck to neck. So I randomly picked. Second to last. You guys can still enter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Main Characters**

Edward's girl (Marvel Maidien)

Carlisle Cullen (No entries)

Esme Cullen (A. Hoenie39)

Rosalie Cullen (Britt2011)

Emmett Cullen (No entries)

Alice Cullen (Kimbi94)

Jasper Cullen (No entries)

New: Viridiana Cullen by Mcgirl28 (taken by Mcgirl28)

New: Jayla Hailey Cullen by JaylaHaileyCullen (taken by JaylaHaileyCullen)

**Classmates**

Tyler Crowley (No entries)

Lauren Mallory (No entries)

Mike Newton (No entries)

Jessica Stanley (No entries)

Angela Weber (zhorla)

Eric Yorkie (No entries)

New: Libby Hart by breakingdawn7295 (taken by breakingdawn7295)

**Evil Vampires**

James (No entries)

Victoria (own-girl-own-world)

Laurent (No entries)

**Wolves**

Jacob Black (Wolf Babies)

Leah Clearwater (Capt. Butch Flower)

New: Autumn Black (Taken by cynic in a fishbowl)

New: Lily Quileute by lizz. (Taken by liz.)

I hope you guys enter!!!!!!! I will end the contest tomorrow or tonight!!!! I hope tonight cause I can't wait to get the first chapter up. (Note: the story will not be on this. Look at my profile when the contest in over.)

With Smiles, :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	6. Last update! 52609 8:05 PM

**Main Characters**

_**Edward's girl (Taken by Marvel Maiden)**_

_**Carlisle Cullen (Taken by **_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen)

_**Esme Cullen (Taken by MissAshly)**_

_**Rosalie Cullen (Taken by **_SuiteLifeLover)

_**Emmett Cullen (No Entries)**_

_**Alice Cullen (Taken by **_Kimbi94)

_**Jasper Cullen (No entries)**_

_**New: **_**Viridiana Cullen by Mcgirl28 (taken by Mcgirl28)**

**New: Jayla Hailey Cullen by JaylaHaileyCullen (taken by JaylaHaileyCullen)**

**Classmates**

_**Tyler Crowley (No Entries)**_

_**Lauren Mallory (No Entries)**_

_**Mike Newton (No entries)**_

_**Jessica Stanley (Taken by **_twilam)

_**Angela Weber (taken by zhorla)**_

_**Eric Yorkie (No entries)**_

_**New: Libby Hart by breakingdawn7295 (taken by breakingdawn7295)**_

**Evil Vampires**

_**James (No entries)**_

_**Victoria (taken by **_own-girl-own-world)

_**Laurent (No entries)**_

**Wolves**

_**Jacob Black (taken by **_Wolf Babies)

_**Leah Clearwater (taken by **_Capt. Butch Flowers)

_**New: Autumn Black (Taken by .)**_

_**New: Lily Quileute by lizz. (Taken by liz.)**_

**Sarah Black (Taken by I Heart Emmett Cullen) **


	7. Chapter 1 is up

**Hey guys it me again. I would like to let you guys know that the first Chapter of Midnight is up! I will not post the second chapter unless I have 10 reviews! I hope you love the chapter. It took me forever to write!**

**Peace world the world,**

**Kai**


End file.
